The Fragile
by winterfellsfallen
Summary: What if Crowley had a descendant? What if she was also the vessel of the Goddess Minerva? And what if she befriends out favorite hunters? Well this is what happens when THIS does happen. Rated M for later chapters due to Language and kinky stuff.
1. Prologue: Bless the Child

**This has been edited and is now better than before!**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING Supernatural nor the characters from it. I do NOT do this for money. I do this for YOU the readers. :D Makes me happy when I make you happy. The only thing I own (and even then that's partly as Random came up with the idea first lol) is Celeste and other original content as it comes up. This is a mostly Sam fic as he is my second to Castiel which will be a later fic I come to make once I get all that sorted in my head lol

Nor do I own Black Butler, but I am loosely using Sebastian and Claude in the story. Not the actual characters but close enough I don't want to be banned. For that matter I do not own anything that is already copywrited as I plan to have some fun cameos from famous characters and again I don't want to be banned.

Also, the chapter titles are names from songs so I do not own those nor the respective bands. They're there for irony and to give a small taste of what to possibly expect. Mostly this is revolved around the Nine Inch Nails album The Fragil. This is my all time fav album by them so yeah :D

So the main female character in this story is Celeste St Croix, she's a linguist and spends all of her time reading new books, learning dead languages and keeping OFF the hunter radar. She has ash blonde hair with a blue eyes and red eye though she always has blue contacts in she doesn't need anyone knowing her little secret she keeps from everyone. She is 5'7" and 130 lbs. She dresses modestly generally no low cut shirts or short skirts. She lives on her own in mansion in South Boston where she lives off of her family's trust fund and jobs she occasionally takes for hunters that earn her respect. She is very distrusting of anyone especially after she receives her "gift" or "blessing" however you want to call it. She has the same supernatural abilities most demon's have except they're blocked from her being able to use them at this point in time as she hasn't fully awakened. It'll be awesome in time, trust me. It starts out slowly but it'll pick up. This is also starting midway through Season 2 and onward so all kinds of fun stuff to happen :D

**_The Fragile_**

_she shines  
in a world full of ugliness  
she matters when everything is meaningless_

fragile  
she doesn't see her beauty  
she tries to get away  
sometimes  
it's just that nothing seems worth saving  
I can't watch her slip away

I won't let you fall apart

she reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by  
hoping someone can see  
if I could fix myself I'd - but it's too late for me

I won't let you fall apart

we'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide  
I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side  
...but they keep waiting  
...and picking...

it's something I have to do  
I was there, too  
before everything else  
I was like you

Prologue: Bless the Child  
December 21, 1980 Woodlands of Scotland

The forest was silent for all but a small child crying. She all of six months old in a small cabin crumbling into saw dust as it was burning around her. Her mother laid dead by her crib blood drained out from her body while her father was strung up like a pig on the door. His skin was torn from his body and his muscle was showing as the blood was dripping from his strung up body.

A lone figure was standing over the baby's crib, a woman by the silhouette in a pair of black pants and shirt with a cloak over her body. She had black hair with piercing green eyes. She picked up the baby as the flames started to enveloped the rest of the cabin, leaving nothing but the scent saw dust and the burnt flesh of her mother and father who quickly became hell hound food.

When the woman reappeared with the baby they were in a lavish parlor room where a lone figure sat in the large leather chair waiting for their return. His brown hair was cropped short his bangs shadowing his dark eyes. He looked at the woman and grabbed his glass cup with ice and amber liquid in it and took a drink waiting for the woman to speak.

"My Lord, I have found her." The woman said with a certain amount of displeasure. "She is unharmed." She managed to tell him as she saw him smile at this she inwardly grimaced. She dare not let her master see his displeasure in this act of saving a human child. She wasn't aware of her origins or why he had such an interest in her. Generally this was something Azazel dealt with and not him.

The figured nodded. "Good, raise her. Teach her everything you know. Leave ME out of ANYTHING and EVERYTHING you teach her. From now on YOU are her mother." He said to the figure. "And should ANYTHING happen to her or should YOU decide to do something foolish you will regret it, just remember she has two hounds ALWAYS watching her and you." He told her in the threat in plain view of her so there was no questions about what would happen to her should she try to kill the human child.

"Yes my Lord." The woman said. "Shall I take up the residency in Boston then?"

The man waved his hand. "Yes use it." He told her before taking another drink of 30 year old Craig Scotch. "Bring her to me when she's 18, then she'll find out everything else unless something happens before then which it shouldn't, should it Lillian?" He asked her with a dark look in his eyes and when he saw her nod he continued. "She'll be key for an event Azazel has told me about and we need her tip top shape and I can't have anyone running that for me." He told her before waving his hand. "You have your orders, follow them."

"Yes my Lord, I will make sure nothing happens to her." Lillian said to him before she disappeared again with the baby.

10 Year later Boston, MA

"Celeste!" Lillian yelled up the spiral stare case for the girl to come down, she was so frustrated she couldn't think straight but she had to try to keep this as covert as she could as she knew what was watching her at all time. She tapped her fingers on the banister waiting for the child.

Timidly the little girl of 10 years came down the stair case to the parlor room. "Yes mother?" She said quietly. She was wearing a plain black shirt with a pair of khakis and sneakers. She looked well rested but tired with all the studying she was doing the past few weeks. She never went to regular public school or even private school, she was home schooled by Lillian and occasionally they'd have visitors when they were going over a complicated topic.

"You're going to learn something new today." She said with a smile on her face. "It's something a bit dangerous but I'm sure you can do it with no problem. It's a spell of sorts I already have all the things we need for it, you just need to perform it." She said with a smile on her face. "It will be going with the Latin I've been teaching you. " She said to her leaving out all ill emotions towards the girl to the wind.

"Yes mother." She said to her as she followed her into the basement of their large mansion in South Boston. "Is anyone going to get hurt?" She said to her.

"No darling." She lied. Over the years Lillian had begun to hate her Master for giving her such a meaningless task, the girl wasn't showing any signs of getting what was being taught and this event that he briefly spoke about had not occurred so she felt it was useless for her to be teaching this girl anything but how weak and indisposiable humans are to her and the other demons. She could hardly grasp Latin. "Everything will be fine; as long as it goes as planned everything will be just as it should be." She said with a smile so kind it was frightening.

Celeste followed her not knowing the deceit behind her eyes and words. She had never been mean or cruel to her but was being a bit too hard on her recently. Celeste just assumed it was stress from her job and raising her on her own, not thinking of how much she truly hated her existence and would rather kill her than be a "mother" to a human girl who couldn't even get the basis of Latin.

The basement was adored with alters and ritual items. Lillian brought her to the alter and motioned her to stand behind the alter. It was a mahogany alter with characters from all kinds of languages all over it. On top of it was a black cloth with a red pentagram with all sorts of bowls and candles around it.

"Just said the words in the book darling and put a few drops of your blood in the bowl." She said handing her a pin to prick her finger on. "Everything will be fine, and all will be as it should be." She said quietly.

Celeste cleared her throat and started reading the incantation and pricked her finger letting a few drops of her blood in the bowl. As her blood hit the bowl she felt a gust of wind and a rushing sensation go throughout her but quickly left her own body and seemed to have moved.

Lillian started to feel a slight burning sensation going through her body before it lit up into blue flames as two angry sounding dogs came out from the abyss to tear the woman a part leaving a Celeste confused and scared.

Celeste ran up the stairs after she saw her mother burst into blue flame and she could hear the two dogs following her but they didn't sound angry which made her happy but she was still scared. She stopped in the parlor when there was a yellow eyed man in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

The yellow eyed man smiled at her. "I'm Azazel." He said simply. "I'm going to keep and eye on you but in the mean time. Sebastian! Claude!" He said as two older (mid twenties) men appeared in black suits looking as if they were butlers.

One had black hair and crimson eyes and the other one had brown hair and green eyes and wore glasses. Both looked to be about five foot eight very lean and very smart looking. They both had collars on. The black haired man had on a black collar while the brown hair man had on a brown collar which quickly turned into a chain with a charm hanging off of it. The charm was that of a dog.

"My Lord." They both said with the hint of a British accent.

"Keep an eye on the girl and raise her. Keep her up with her language lessons and make sure she retains it." He said to them.

They both bowed. "As you wish My Lord." They said in unison.

Azazel looked at them and then looked at little Celeste. "Well I am done here so you guys keep an eye on her and make sure NOTHING happens to her." He said before disappearing.

Sebastian, the red eyed man looked at Celeste. "Now where are you in your lessons?"

Celeste looked at him. "We were in advanced Latin. Lillian was getting frustrated I couldn't get something and then we went down to the basement." She said to him as she took out a book and showed it to him. "What is it?"

Sebastian looked at the book and opened it. "Oh my." He said reading through it. "This is no good at all." He paused. "She was teaching you not Latin, but Enochian the language of the Celestial's. Why was she teaching you this?" He pondered to himself. "Claude?"

Claude looked over at him. "She hated the girl. She took away his attention from her. So in her jealously she tried to kill her. Enochian is dangerous for us, mind as well not even continue with her on that language unless of course he wants us to teach it to her, but I doubt it unless it's for warding." He said to Sebastian as he threw the book to the side.

"Right then!" He said taking an old Gaelic book off the shelf. "We'll start with this." Sebastian said to her with a kind smile on his face.

8 Years later.

"Where am I?" Celeste asked as she woke up in a dark place with no one around her. "Am I dead?"

"Not quite." A female voice said from behind her. She was a tall woman with straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white dress adored with golden armor. The air about her was very authoritative and wise; she looked at Celeste with a warm smile on her pale lips as she let the young woman filter in what was going on.

"Jesus!"

"Minerva." Corrected the woman. "And I'm giving you a second chance at life, so please take care of my essence." She said before turning into a grey mist and went inside of Celeste.

A/N: Sooooo? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? PLEASE let me know I enjoy reviews and I will take requests. :D My goal is to update as soon as I can, but it may be delayed due to the stupid writes block stuff. :( Anyway, lemme know :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING Supernatural nor the characters from it. I do NOT do this for money. I do this for YOU the readers. :D Makes me happy when I make you happy. The only thing I own (and even then that's partly as Random came up with the idea first lol) is Celeste and other original content as it comes up. This is a mostly Sam fic as he is my second to Castiel which will be a later fic I come to make once I get all that sorted in my head lol

Nor do I own Black Butler, but I am loosely using Sebastian and Claude in the story. Not the actual characters but close enough I don't want to be banned. For that matter I do not own anything that is already copywrited as I plan to have some fun cameos from famous characters and again I don't want to be banned.

Also, the chapter titles are names from songs so I do not own those nor the respective bands. They're there for irony and to give a small taste of what to possibly expect. Mostly this is revolved around the Nine Inch Nails album The Fragile. This is my all time fav album by them so yeah seriously check it out. :D

So the main female character in this story is Celeste St Croix, she's a linguist and spends all of her time reading new books, learning dead languages and keeping OFF the hunter radar. She has ash blonde hair with a blue eyes and red eye though she always has blue contacts in she doesn't need anyone knowing her little secret she keeps from everyone. She is 5'7" and 130 lbs. She dresses modestly generally no low cut shirts or short skirts. She lives on her own in mansion in South Boston where she lives off of her family's trust fund and jobs she occasionally takes for hunters that earn her respect. She is very distrusting of anyone especially after she receives her "gift" or "blessing" however you want to call it. She has the same supernatural abilities most demon's have except they're blocked from her being able to use them at this point in time as she hasn't fully awakened. It'll be awesome in time, trust me. It starts out slowly but it'll pick up. This is also starting midway through Season 2 and onward so all kinds of fun stuff to happen :D

Chapter 1: Into the Void

_tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away_

talking to myself all the way to the_station__  
pictures in my head of the final destination all lined up  
(all the one's that aren't allowed to stay)  
tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away_

tried to save a place from the cuts and the scratches  
tried to overcome the complications and the catches  
nothing ever grows and the sun doesn't shine all day  
tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away

tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away

Images and voices lost to history and languages flooded Celeste's head when the goddess assimilated into her being. She could see beings she only thought to be myth and legend. She saw the destruction of towns and cities in Europe for not believing in the one true God. She saw the destruction of Pompeii as it was happening along with many other natural disasters and other key moments in history.

The voices of dead languages rang throughout as she was trying to get a grip with everything that flooded her mind. Her eyes were wide open and she could see her two hounds were looking at her very concerned. She could see their lips moving but could not hear them nor could she move her body was still in shock from not only dying but also coming back to life in a short span of time.

Sebastian looked over at Claude. "What happened? I leave you along with her for less than ten minutes and I come back and she'd laying on the floor dead!" He shouted. "The Master isn't going to be happy about this when he finds out if he already hasn't, which I'm surprised he hasn't shown up." Sebastian finished as he looked down at Celeste.

She had turned out to be quite the beautiful woman. Her hair was long, down to her lower back always neat and untied; her eyes still their two hues but strangely unique on her and not weird; her frame was still small she stood five foot seven, tall for a human woman but to him she was still that child he has been ever faithful to and vigilant. She was wearing the black dress he had gotten her for her birthday. It was mesh long sleeved with patters of roses on the sleeves coming to the neck it came just to the collar bone and the dress itself came down to her feet without shoes on her feet. Beneath her lifeless form he noticed a pooling of dark liquid and could start to smell the copper in the air. He grimaced. "She bled out." He muttered as he moved her body to the couch laying her down gently.

Claude looked at Sebastian as he moved her. "IT wasn't my fault. Something happened when she was reading something from the Latin book YOU tossed away all those years ago. So if it's anyone's fault it's YOURS." He said. Claude being the younger of the two was always ready to blame his older brother for anything and everything he could. He would find every loop hole there was to make sure Sebastian was blamed for what happened. Though with this he was sure they'd both be punished for what happened.

Sebastian chose to ignore his little brother as he swore he saw her moving again. He looked at her more closely and realized her eyes had been open the whole time and they were darting back and forth. Her lips then started to move in silent words. He focused in on what she was trying to say him to as Claude kept complaining in the background.

Celeste could still only see Sebastian as he took her to the couch to lay her down but she could feel the life coming back to her slowly. The voices and images still rushing through her head like a torrent of information and lost knowledge. All she could do was try to say her name. Try to say: Minerva.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sebastian said to her softly trying to decipher what she was trying to say. "Ma… Ma what?"

Claude paused in his complaints. "Is she OK?" He asked confused. "She was dead. I checked her she was gone." He said to him as he walked over to help his brother.

"She's been trying to say this for about a minute now, all I have been able to come up with is Ma." Sebastian told him. "What happened?" He asked absent mindedly.

Claude watched her mouth move. "Slower if you can darling." He said to her and at his request she tried with all her might to slow down.

Celeste knew they were both trying to figure out what she was trying to tell them and it was frustrating as she thought they'd be able to figure it out. Her eyes finally started to focus so that she wasn't seeing double anymore as it seemed the initial fusing was finishing up.

"Minerva." Sebastian finally pieced together. "What does Minerva have to do with anything?" He asked her.

Celeste finally getting the air in her lungs lunged up and gasped for air as she had not yet been breathing. Her eyes were wide open and she was panting. "She…. She saved me…." She breathed out after awhile. "Second chance." She said as she sat up on her own. "My head…. Hurts…." She said leaning on Sebastian. "Sleep." She said to him painfully.

Sebastian picked up the young woman. "As you wish My Lady." He said to her brining her to her room. "Sleep well My Lady and I hope you are rested enough for the morning to us what happened." He said to her tucking her in. Before he left she grabbed his hand and whimpered. Smiling he sat down behind her. "Then I shall stay until you sleep." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Minerva gave me her essence. I know the languages and history." She said to Sebastian and Claude the next morning at breakfast. "So, that's it." She told them taking her juice and drinking it.

Sebastian was the first to speak as Claude was still stuffing his face. "As in the Goddess Minerva, or as the Greeks knew her as Athena?" He asked her. "Goddess of wisdom and the hunt?"

Celeste nodded. "That's the one." She said with a piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth. "So we need to make sure these Hunter people don't EVER find me." She said. "You know how much any one of those people who pay and or kill for someone like me?" She said stuffing more bacon in her mouth. "Who cooked?"

"I did." Claude said raising his hand.

"Well done." She said to him holding up her cup in approval.

"Yes, well we'll make sure no one finds you." Sebastian and Claude said at the same time.

July 2006

"Sammy you sure we're in the right place?" Dean asked Sam as they walked into a luxurious mansion in South Boston. "Just doesn't seem like a place someone with those skills would be shacking up." He said looking around the parlor room. "Hello?"

Sam looked in their father's journal, paging through until he found the entry. "Yeah, South Boston, mansion, last resort linquist. Absoultly by no means do you come to Celeste for something trival, she will not only throw you out, but also make you wish you were never born. Sam that's for you, Dean: don't hit it. She hits back: Harder." Sam read from their father's journal. "Since when did dad write to us in his journal?" Sam asked almost laughing at the entry.

Celeste could hear voices down in the parlor room and she went to investigate. She crept out from her library to see two men standing in her parlor. One of the men had short brown hair and looked very rouged like he'd seen better days. He was wearing a pair of jeans a black tee-shirt and a leather jacket. She looked over to the other man, he was much taller than the other one. His hair was shaggy hanging around his eyes. He was wearing similar clothing but instead of a leather jacket it looked like a normal cloth jacket. He was looking around at the different trinkets in wonder while the other one was looking around like he was waiting for someone to come out and attack him.

"You think she's home?" Dean asked Sam shortly after he read the journal entry. He looked very uncomfortable. "I know Dad said she was important, especially with good ol yellow eyes, but seriously why hadn't dad said anything about her before?" He asked his little brother a bit annoyed.

"Dad didn't say a lot Dean, maybe he was trying to protect her in an odd way. You know dad when it comes to kids, he has a soft spot for all but his own." He muttered just as annoyed sounding.

Dean shot Sam a look that could kill and that's when Celeste decided to show herself.

"If you're going to fight over something as trivial as an insult to a parent you can leave now." She said authoritatively. "Otherwise state your business." She demanded. Her voice was hinting of Scottish decent as she spoke loudly to the men. "I've not got all day."

Sam looked at her and before he could say anything Dean was already going.

"Look sister, I don't know who are you.."

"Sebastian!" She called as a large dog came out of nowhere when Dean was starting to talk to her aggressively. "I suggested you restart your greeting, Dean." She said to him. "Otherwise Bassy here's gonna have fun chasing you." She said petting the large dog behind his ears. "Isn't that right Bassy?" She said in a baby voice. "You're such a good doggy to your mistress." She said looking over at the two.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. "That is the biggest German Sheared I've ever seen? What do you feed him?" Dean asked, taking a moment to think. "Never mind I don't want to know."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry about that my brother doesn't know when to not be a dick." He started out with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Sam and this is Dean, you had a run in with our father a few years back and we wanted to know if you could help us. It's nothing with languages, as of yet that is, but it's about someone." He said to her. "I know you don't generally help Hunters or anything but we were in the area and figured we'd stop by and ask." He said to her. "I'm really sorry if we interrupted anything."

Celeste took in Sam. He was much taller than she though, but he was calmer than his brother and much better looking. His eyes were nice and big, like a dogs, and he kept himself out of an aggressive tone and aggressive body language. She smiled softly. "Of course I'll do what I can, but who was your father? I've run into many Hunters, though I've done my best to keep of their radar, but somehow I failed at that horribly." She said motioning to a table where there were a few chairs and a few empty cups. "Drink?" She asked holding up a bottle of scotch.

"Please." Dean said to her.

"I wasn't asking you." She said to Dean with venom in her voice. "I still haven't heard an apology NOR a restart of a greeting." She said to him glaring.

"I'm sorry alright?! I was on edge I wasn't sure we were at the right place." He told her holding his hands up in the air as if surrendering. "Can I have that drink now?"

Celeste grinned. "Never thought you'd be French." She said as she poured the amber liquid in the cup and gave it to him. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "No thank you. And our dad," He paused for a moment. "His name was John Winchester." He said sadly.

"Was?" Celeste asked him. "What happened to him?"

"He's dead." Sam said.

Celeste nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good man." She said to them. "He helped me stay off the radar with some local hunters who I didn't care for, they were brutish and uncivilized." She said. "Luckily they've moved on." She said taking a drink. "So what did you want to know?"

Dean took his drink and downed it and was surprised at the bite it had. "What did you give me?!"

"Scotch, like I said before. Craig Scotch to be exact aged thirty years. Best way to have it." She said with a smile taking another sip.

Sam took a breath. "There's a demon we need to know about and he said something about you knowing some information on him." He said carefully. "It's the Yellow Eyed Demon, Azazel." Sam said looking directly in her eyes. "What can you tell us?"

Celeste put her cup down and looked at them soberly. "I'm sorry but while I know OF him I do not KNOW him personally. I've only ever seen him once and then not again and that was when I was ten." She told them. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian looked at his mistress through his canine eyes and nudged her side. He whined at her as he saw her unhappiness. ~Shall I prepare your things?~ He asked her mentally.

Celeste looked at the two men. "If I come with you I can try to dig in my memories to see if I can remember anything about him, but it's not safe here anymore I need to move on and what better than to be with the Winchester brother's. Who'd want to cross our paths?" She said to them getting up.

Dean looked at her. "You think you're coming with us?" He asked her.

"No, I know I'm coming with you. Besides you'll need my other skills. I don't have much so I won't take long." She said to them going up stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the two dogs in her room. "I'm sorry, I need to have you put in your charms so you can stay close but not in your forms." She said to them.

They both nodded in understanding as they turned into black smoke and turned into obsidian dogs figures. She affixed them to her silver necklace and put it around her neck. She grabbed a large back and put her laptop it in along with a few terabit hard drives that had books, upon books of information. In another bag she put in some clothes and shoes. She made sure on her way out she grabbed her purse and wallet with all her credit cards and cash.

She went downstairs to find Sam and Dean still there, she smiled. "I'm ready." She said to them having two bags and a purse.

"Alright, let's go, Cornwall, Connecticut is out next stop. Something about the Pierpont Inn some weird deaths going on, should be fun." Dean said with a cocky smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." Celeste said as she placed her things in the back of Dean's car and sat in the back seat quietly as they made sure they had everything.

Sam looked at her solemn figure as she was looking at her house. "You sure about this?" He asked her. "I mean we live motel to motel that's going to be much different than living here." He said to her.

"Azazel would come to me and I don't like him." She told him. "It's better if I keep moving." She said to him. "Granted if he really wanted to he could find me anywhere, but he has more important things to worry about right now." She looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'm aware of what he did to you and to the other kids. It's not right, nor is it fair on any of them, but you need to persevere Sam, don't let what is happening bring you down. There are always ways to make a different destiny." She said with a sad smile. "I have my own I'm contending with and this is just part of derailing it." She said as Dean got in the car.

"Hope you like classic rock." He said turning the car and pulled out heading onto the highway.

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. There WILL be some out of character moments, but please take it as me trying to remember how the brother's act around each other. I watched the entire series before season 8 started in one month so some things are a little fuzzy. :D

Random: I love you, I just wanted you to know that. You helped inspire this character so I give you full props. And people seriously read her stuff it's freaking AWESOME!

So R&R and again I do take requests, also some of the episode endings are going to be different from the series endings and there will come sometime skips. Also for all you Soulless Sam fans out there he'll be making an appearance. It's actually very important for me to keep Soulless Sam. :D I hope to update very two weeks, but I'll update as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANYTHING Supernatural nor the characters from it. I do NOT do this for money. I do this for YOU the readers. :D Makes me happy when I make you happy. The only thing I own (and even then that's partly as Random came up with the idea first lol) is Celeste and other original content as it comes up. This is a mostly Sam fic as he is my second to Castiel which will be a later fic I come to make once I get all that sorted in my head lol

Nor do I own Black Butler, but I am loosely using Sebastian and Claude in the story. Not the actual characters but close enough I don't want to be banned. For that matter I do not own anything that is already copywrited as I plan to have some fun cameos from famous characters and again I don't want to be banned.

Also, the chapter titles are names from songs so I do not own those nor the respective bands. They're there for irony and to give a small taste of what to possibly expect. Mostly this is revolved around the Nine Inch Nails album The Fragile. This is my all time fav album by them so yeah seriously check it out. :D

So the main female character in this story is Celeste St Croix, she's a linguist and spends all of her time reading new books, learning dead languages and keeping OFF the hunter radar. She has ash blonde hair with a blue eyes and red eye though she always has blue contacts in she doesn't need anyone knowing her little secret she keeps from everyone. She is 5'7" and 130 lbs. She dresses modestly generally no low cut shirts or short skirts. She lives on her own in mansion in South Boston where she lives off of her family's trust fund and jobs she occasionally takes for hunters that earn her respect. She is very distrusting of anyone especially after she receives her "gift" or "blessing" however you want to call it. She has the same supernatural abilities most demon's have except they're blocked from her being able to use them at this point in time as she hasn't fully awakened. It'll be awesome in time, trust me. It starts out slowly but it'll pick up. This is also starting midway through Season 2 and onward so all kinds of fun stuff to happen :D

Chapter Two:

Celeste sat in the backseat of the Winchester's Impala quietly s they drove to their next destination. She was reading a book while the brother's were talking quietly to themselves. She looked outside her window watching Boston pass her by as she left this fine city of history and majesty. She sighed as they hit I-90 heading south west to the hotel. She had never really been outside the city before; sure she'd gone out of her house to get food and just to get out of that place but never really one to go venturing outside of the city. It had been her life the sounds and smells. She loved going to a particular bar, if you could call it a bar.

It was called Café on the Rocks. It was a simple establishment for the outcasts of normal bars. This place was for misfits and geeks. You could get a damn good mixed drink and read you book in peace and not deal with the shitty bar music. This place had mental, rock, classic rock and international rock along with bands that would come and place. She'd meet all kinds of people there. It was almost a safe place even for supernatural beings like vampires. She didn't make friends there aside from the bartender, Red De Tarus. He was an interesting person. She'd met him on a walk through the park, he was writing a floor plan out for his establishment talking with another person who after a few heated words shook his head and left him by himself. She helped him open that bar by buying the property for him and he'd just pay her back in what he could afford to. She wasn't sure where exactly all her money came from and to be honest she didn't really care too much. She had what she needed. Her thoughts were disturbed when Sam twisted around to look over at her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Celeste raised an eye brow at him. "Go on." She said to him.

Sam took a moment before he started talking again."You said you met our dad, how?" He asked her his green eyes hinting at a deep seated pain mentioning his father so casually.

Celeste looked at him and smiled warmly. "He helped me a great deal" She started. "I was raised in the mansion you met me in. I wasn't born there I know that much, but I was raised there and I was unable to leave the premises until Lillian met her untimely end and I got my two dogs. I was about 13 or 14 when I first met him he was hunting, of course, and I saw what he was fighting and knew from the café I go to that he was harmless so I called out to stop except something stopped me." She paused. "Another vampire except this time I knew he was dangerous because I had been warned about him and his friends. Luckily your father heard me as he saw the vampire he was about to kill get angry that someone was attacking me. See, I have been known to help in my own way, so they worked together to get this other vamp off of me and dealt with." She paused seeing Dean's eye brow raise. "Yes, unfortunately my fanged friend was also beheaded which led me into a rage as he was harmless. Of course your father told me that eventually he'd have human blood and it'd be all downhill from there and he's not going to let that rest on his conscious." She sighed. "Anyway, continuing on, he had stayed in the area for awhile I let him stay at my house as he well wouldn't leave. He said it wasn't safe for a young girl to be alone. In which case I told him I wasn't along and then Claude and Sebastian showed up, they had been out visiting family. After that he left but called every so often. Until those two hunters came along, brothers you see, very rough and just rude, I called him up and asked him if he could deal with them and he did being on another hunt in the area he also decided to let them know that I was with him, for whatever reason, and they never crossed my path again." Again she paused. "He was a good man. He spoke of you two highly." She said softly.

Sam watching her the entire time watching her talk, she didn't use her hands often but when she did he noticed they were small and frail, she looked to breakable to him. She looked like a porcelain doll that was alive, it was however her eyes that really intrigued him. One was blue while the other red like an albino's eyes would be. As he listened her he noticed she spoke of her dogs, and that reminded him about something.

"So who is going to take care of your dogs?" He asked her.

Celeste grinned sadly. "They can take care of themselves." Was all she said about the topic of them shifting in her seat a little bit. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asked him.

"Your eyes…" He trailed off seeing her reaction.

Celeste sighed. "I don't know honestly. It's just how I was born. Though knowing that it is strange I generally have contacts on for that reason. I don't like large amounts of attention, it makes me very uncomfortable." She told him shifting again. "Even a little bit gets me nervous, I'm not used to it." She said looking over at Dean who was quietly driving.

Sam taking the hint backed off. "Well if there's anything you want to know let us know we'll answer to the best of our ability." He told her smiling briefly.

After a 3 hour drive they finally got to their destination, the Piepoint Inn, immediately she could tell something was going on, the air around her seemed stagnant and dead. Dead and Sam were looking around and found the hoodoo on the various pots for the plants.

Celeste walked inside with Sam and Dean to the check in booth. When inside her grabbed onto Sam's arm as she started gasping for breath.

"Celeste!" Sam said as he noticed the weight on him and she was gasping for breath. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he kept her up right and looked over at Dean. "Ideas?"

"Allergies to the unnatural?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Celeste could see them all. They were all looking at her. They knew she wasn't normal but didn't say anything. Blank dead eyes stared at her. Men, women and even children all looking at her, scrutinizing her to the point of her anxiety kicking into effect. She looked around and saw two little girls on the stair case one of them looked normal the other one looked strange, like she didn't belong. She looked paler than normal almost a bluish tint to her skin as if she was water logged.

Sam shook her gently to get her attention while she heard the voice of another woman.

"Oh my gosh, is your friend OK?" The older woman asked.

Celeste was able to nod her head and finally say something. "I'll be fine, thank you. We'd like a room please, two twins if you don't mind." She said still hanging onto Sam.

She looked over at Sam. "I'll explain later." She said to him before turning her attention to the owner of the mansion. "You have a lovely establishment. I've been meaning to come here for a few years now I've just never had the time to come out. It's a shame you're selling." She said sadly. "From what I understand it's been in your family for awhile now yes?" She placed her credit card down on the counter to be swipped.

"Yes it has been Miss…" She paused to look at the name on the card. "Oh, Doctor, it's nice to actually see the face to the name." She said straightening up. "Please allow this on the house." She said with a sweet smile.

"You need it revenue, I don't mind one bit." Celeste said to Susan. "In fact I'd like to know some of the history when I'm feeling better if that's alright with you. I might even be interested in buying." She paused looking up at the stair case to see the other girl glaring at her. "Of course I'd be more than willing to allow you and your family to stay here if I do decided I'm interested in buying." She said looking at Susan again.

Susan didn't know what to do or say. "Sure I'd be happy to tell you about the place when you're feeling better. Perhaps you, your boyfriend and his friend would like to join me and Tyler for dinner tonight?"

Celeste blushed a deep crimson when Susan mentioned that Sam was her boyfriend. "Oh… No,,, It's nothing like that." She said nervously. "We're just friends, nothing more." She laughbed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Susan looked at Sam and Dean. "Oh I see then. Well, it'd still be nice to have you all for dinner and I can tell you a bit of the history of this masion." She said with a smile taking a key out. "Sherwin, could you see our guests to the wedding suite?" She asked the elderly man as she looked over at the three. "I'm sorry, with selling this is the only room that's fitted for a few people." She paused giving the key to Sherwin. "Thanks." She said to him looking back over to Celeste. "Does seven o'clock sound good for you?"

Celeste nodded loosely holding onto Sam's sleeve in case she had another episode going up the stairs looking up she saw both girls were gone. Blinking she saw briefly as he eyes were close a gruesome scene of bodies hanging and drowned when she opened her eyes there was a linger picture of the second little girl glaring at her with a sadistic smile on her face. Celeste did nothing for a reaction as they went up the stairs she noticed Sam gripped her firmly as they went up.

Sherwin went on about some of the history of the house until they got to their door in which case he opened it and gave Dean their bags and held out his hand which before Dean could do anything Celeste dropped five hundred dollar bills in his hand. "Thank you for your assistance." She said with a smile on her face. "Don't spend it all in one place." She teased as she went into the room immediately letting go of Sam and sitting on the bed.

Dean and Sherwin looked at each other for a moment before Sherwin smiled brightly. "Thank you Doctor." He said. " I hope you have a wonderful stay." He said leaving them.

Dean closing the door looked at Celeste. "Now are you going to tell us what the hell just happened?" He asked her. "One minute you were fine next minute you looked like you needed life support."

Celeste looked at Dean and Sam and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I, as cliché as this sounds, can see dead things, not just people but also animals. It doesn't happen often only in places of much death." She said taking in their faces. Dean looked dumbfounded while Sam looked as always intrigued. "And well, after hearing the history from Susan I may buy this house. It seems like there is a little girl who hasn't passed onto the next world." She said. "When I said something about buying she looked at me as if she wanted to kill me but loosened up once I stated the family could stay."

"There were no cold spots though." Dean argued.

"True, but," Celeste said holding up a finger. "She could be able to control that. It can be done it just takes a lot of focus." She told him sighing. "I thought I was going to pass out. So many eyes on me it was suffocating." She said looking over at Sam. "Sorry to for using you to keep my balance if I didn't I'd have fallen and likely gotten myself hurt."

Sam nodded. "No problem, I'd rather you have done that than fall over. That'd would have been bad. Now she called your Doctor and was taken aback by that. What are you known for around here?"

Celeste sighed again falling onto the bed covering her eyes with her arm. "I have a doctorate in language and history. I had communicated an interest in seeing this place but didn't have the time to actual go out and see it for myself until you two came around and now here we are." She said to them sitting back up. "I can take the chair or floor." She offered.

"No." The brother's said at the same time.

Celeste laughed, truly laughed at their unison. "Well then, who gets the floor?"

"Sammy and I will take care of it with a best out of three rock, paper and scissors game." Dean said with a wink.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "How every clever." She said to them as she watched Dean lose miserably to his little brother. She observed their closeness and grew envious momentarily. She had only ever had that amount of closeness with Sebastian and Claude as she had no siblings and didn't even know her real parents. She gently rubbed the figures on the necklace and she could feel in her being the comforting nudges they were giving her. How she wished she could bring them out but she knew that'd be bad as he already told her that hunters don't like them and it was a miracle that John Winchester didn't try to kill them.

Sam being the more emotionally intact of the two looked over at Celeste once his and Dean's little game was over and he sat down next to her. "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

Dean looked at her when Sam went to talk with her. She was cute, not his type, but still at least he could look at without being sick. He noticed that Sam took a liking to her and hoped he didn't get attached as when this was all over with Yellow Eye's it'd be goodbye to her.

Celeste looked at him and shook her head. "It's nothing important." She said. "What's more important is finding out what's up with this place. So I suggest I have a sit down with Susan's daughter and maybe I can find out more about the potential ghost I saw by her earlier. You two check out the rest of the place, I'll likely be able to get more access because this is one of my specialties." She told them getting up. "I know she said seven, but I'm feeling better." She lied to them as she felt awful. She was still weak and in a bit of discomfort. "I'll let you know what I find out." She said as she closed the door leaving the brother's alone.

Dean looked at Sam. "What was that about?"

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh you know." Dean said. "Don't get attached. She's gone once we're done with Yellow Eyes." He told him.

Sam looked down. "Yeah I know." He said to him quietly. "But do you think she'll be OK?" He asked. "I mean we deal with something pretty messed up stuff." He said. "I'd worry about her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's the first attractive woman you've seen since I came for you at college when Dad went missing. Of course you're going to worry about her."

"Hey, I have seen many attractive women since then, she's just" He paused. "different."

"Just don't forget what I said. Done." He told him. "Now let's get to work."

Celeste met with Susan down stairs. "I'm feeling better now." She said disrupted the quiet space. "May I talk to your daughter please? And how is your mother doing? I heard she wasn't in good health, this saddened me greatly I was hoping to talk with her as well. I'd still like to see her if I could."

Susan startled by Celeste's re-entrance nodded. "Sure, she's in her play room and Rose, I'm not sure. She hasn't been able to talk since her stroke it will be difficult but I suppose if they are yes and no questions she might handle them better. " She said to her as she led her to Tyler's room.

Inside the room was filled with porcelain dolls, which Celeste always adored. They were like her in some cases, fragile and easily broken but also majestic and well crafted. She saw the life like doll house with the little figures scattered around it and smiled. How she wished she could have had something like this when she was growing up, but it was books upon books upon books of occult, history and language.

"Tyler, Dr. St Croix is here to talk to you. Please be respectful and answer her questions. " Susan said. "I'll be in the other room if you need me, let me know and I'll show you up to Rose then."

Celeste nodded. "Thank you Susan." She then turned her attention to Tyler which what stood behind her was a frightening image of a little girl throwing a silent temper tantrum. She could see into the girls rage. The skin from her skull peel back to show her skull her aura was red all around her and licks of flames around her in her rage.

"What do you want to know?" Tyler asked her sweetly.

Celeste crouched in front of her. "Who's your friend?" She asked her.

Tyler looked over at Maggie who was now putting on the nice face. "Her name is Maggie. She plays with me." Tyler said happily. "She's said we're moving though. She says she doesn't want me to leave her."

Celeste looked at Tyler. "What if I could help you stay here so that you and Maggie can play all the time?"

Maggie and Tyler both lit up. "You'd do that?" Tyler asked her happily and then turned around to Maggie. "Did you hear that? We might be able to stay!"

Celeste laughed sweetly. "Of course, I just need to speak with your grandmother first though and then I'll talk to your mother about buying the property so that way you can all stay." She said getting up and poking her head out to see Sam and Dean outside the door.

"So?" Dean asked impatiently.

Celeste looked at him. "Patience." She told him.

Sam snickered before getting elbowed in the rib cage by Dean. "Ow.."

Celeste shook her head and moved pasted them to talk with Susan who quickly showed her upstairs as the brother's looked at each other and shrugged. "Bar?" Asked Dean.

Sam nodded. "Bar."

Susan showed Celeste up to the mostly empty room where Rose sat in her chair. "Mom," Susan said. "Dr. St. Croix is here to see you." She said as she left the room.

Celeste looked at the old woman. She looked tired. "Hello Rose." Celeste said taking an old hand in her own. "Does Maggie frighten you?" She asked her. "All you have to do is squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no." She stated as her hand was gently squeezed once. "Will she hurt the rest of the family if they can't stay here?" Again another gentle squeeze on her hand. "If I buy the property in all in contents will she be sastisfied?" Again another squeeze. "Right then, I hope your suffering comes to a quiet end. You've lived a wholesome life and have done all you can, but you can't protect everyone forever. But you can watch over them from the great beyond." She said as she got up to see Maggie looking at her.

"You can see me." She said to her. "Why do you care what happens to the people here? I'm honestly curious." She said to her.

Celeste looked at her for a moment before speaking. "They're family, they should be able to remain as such. I've never had one and I find joy in other people with their families. It's not much to ask for, besides I think Rose will be joining you soon, her condition is bad no thanks to you I suppose." She said with a knowing grin.

Maggie looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said to her with a giggle.

"It wasn't a nice thing to do, but you drove the point across. I want to buy this place because I want that little girl to have the childhood I wished I had. I want her to grow up being thankful for the things she has. Everything could have been taken from her had I not come about with the other two. So please, stop your mischief and let them be a family. You can still play with Tyler but nothing dangerous, alright? Fair enough?" Celeste asked Maggie.

Maggie looked at her for a good long time before she said anything. "Deal." Was all she said before disappearing. "I'll leave you guys alone tonight, but once it's settled I'd like you to leave which I think you will be anyway, and don't sell the place under us or I'll kill them all." The disembodied voice said.

"It's a deal then." Celeste said as she went over to Rose grasping her hands gently. "It's over, she won't hurt anyone as long as you all can stay here and I'm sure once you pass you'll be able to play until the end of time." She said with a smile she looked into the old woman's eyes and saw tears forming her in eyes and falling down her face. Celeste gently wiped them from her face. "Thank you for your time Rose. You have a beautiful family both in life and death." She said as she left to go back downstairs to speak with Susan.

Sam and Dean were drinking with Sherwin when Celeste came to join them. "Do you have scotch?" She asked the older man.

Sherwin looked at her and smile. "Yes we do, on the rocks?"

"Please." Celeste smiled sweetly.

"So what'd you find out?" Dean asked her.

Celeste looked over at the two and saw they were well on their way to having a good time especially Sam who didn't look like he ingested much liquor. "I'll tell you when we go up to the room which from the way Sam looks might want to be sooner than later." She said. "I'll take him up if need be. I'm feeling much better." She told him.

Sam looked at her. "I can walk myself up to our room. I feel fine." He said as he got up and promptly fell down onto his seat. "Or maybe not."

Celeste laughed helping him up. "Hold the scotch, I'll be back for it." She said. "And if not, Dean, it's yours." She told Dean as she lifted up Sam up as much as she could as he was much taller than she was. "Up we go. Just don't puke on me."

Sam groaned. "Never doing this again…" He muttered as they slowly walked up to their room.

Celeste was able to fish the key out of her pocket while keeping an arm on Sam to keep him up right. "Now look who's helping who." She said with a raised eye brow. "In we go." She said opening the door and his first visit was the bathroom the puke up his contents.

Celeste stayed with him. "So I'm buying the place. The little girl is a ghost, Maggie is her name. She said once I finish buying the place to go on my way which I planned on doing anyway. So just shows you that sometimes if you work with what's doing the chaos you can come out with a pleasing result." She told her getting him some water. "Drink this, slowly, it should help."

Sam crawled to the one bed and got on it. "Dean's so bossy… Just giving you a heads up. He's bossy and short." He laughed. "You're short too, but at least you're cute." He told her in his drunken state.

Celeste laughed. "You're drunk Sam."

"You know Azazel gave me some of his blood so I'm all like demon like which is creepy cause now I have these weird demon like powers." He told her. "Why am I telling you all this?" He asked her.

Celeste patted him on his head. "Get some rest." She laughed laying down on the other bed to sleep the rest of the night.

The next day papers were signed and the place was sold to Celeste St Croix. On their way out Celeste looked up at the window to see Maggie and Rose holding hands as Rose had passed during the night.

Getting into the car she laid down in the back of the car and rolled on her side away from the boys. "Good night gentlemen, wake me up when we get to where we're going next."

A/N: Wow that was long ha-ha I like long chapters btw… And sorry for the late update and the rushed ending. Wasn't getting a good flow but it turned out alright. As always R&R please. :D

And to Randomnormality THANK YOU for being an awesome friend and writing buddy! :D Guys seriously read her stuff it is awesome! ^_^


End file.
